Ouran High School Host Club 2 not really
by an1me.luv3r.x3
Summary: This is a story about a group of friends; Yuki Akiyama, her twin brother Kaito Akiyama, their adopted sister Makiko Suokkeo, and their vampire/tsundere/yandere best friend Hotaru Adachi. Hotaru creates a machine that took them to OHSHC. when they got there Hotaru starts obsessing over one of the hosts. (drama, romance, and humor)
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Ouran High School

* **MEANWHILE IN TOKYO***

Makiko groans of boredom. "Gah! What should I do? It's boring in this place!" She falls flat on her face, then perks up as she sees Yuki reading a book. She gets up and starts running towards her. "Yuki-chan! Yuki-Chan!" She says in a cute voice. Yuki looks over her shoulder and her eyes widen. _"Oh no….not this again."_ She thought, and tried running….but Makiko had jumped on her back. "WOAH!" Yuki almost fell, but Kaito came and caught her. Kaito set his sister up straight with Makiko hanging on her back like a baby koala. Then he walked off. Yuki turns her head to Makiko and watches her as she slowly slides off.

Yuki sighs then walks off. Makiko catches up and gets in her way. "Yuki-chan….Will you play with me?" She asks kindly holding up her stuffed cat in her face. Yuki looks down at the small lolita. _"I can't say no…."_ Yuki thinks holding back an awe. Makiko's eyes widen into puppy dog eyes. "Pleeaseeee!" She asks jumping up and down. Yuki looks at the book she is reading then back at Makiko. Yuki grabs Makiko's stuffed cat. "Ya...I gue-" Yuki got interrupted by the sound of Hotaru freaking out three rooms over. Yuki runs faster than she's ever ran before. Makiko tottling behind her. "HEY! WAIT FOR ME," She tries catching up. "YOU STILL HAVE PIXEL!" She shouts. "Makiko! We are like almost there can you wait till i give her back to you?"Yuki says back to Makiko.

They then took a corner…..and there they saw it! A big bright light inside Hotaru's room. Kaito was already there….His eyes widen at the sight, then he sees Yuki and Makiko. "Sis! Makiko-San..." He says in a calm yet worried tone. "W..what happened?" Yuki asks placing one of her hands on his right shoulder. "Hotaru is in one of her "science crazy" moods." He said with a sigh and pointed at her. "Yes! I FINALLY DID IT!" Hotaru yelled as she began jumping everywhere happily and energetically. "I thought she was a tsundere." Makiko said with a sigh. Kaito laughed a little. "When it comes to one of her ideas succeeding.." He stopped to see that Hotaru was staring at them.

They all got a little scared….till they saw a huge smile form on her face. _"I totally forgot how sharp her teeth were."_ Kaito thought...He looked straight at Yuki and he could tell she knew exactly what he thought, ***twin telepathy*** since she nodded. Makiko looked up at Yuki. "May I please have Pixel back?" She asks kindly. Yuki hands the stuffed cat to her; then they all walk towards Hotaru. "Why are you so happy?" Yuki asks with a raise eyebrow. Hotaru looks at them; then smiles even bigger than before. "This contraption i made will take us to any anime world or dimension." Hotaru's red eyes sparkle from excitement. "Um...You sure it works?" Yuki asks staring at Hotaru with an unsure grin on her face. Hotaru scratches the back of her head bashfully. "Hehe...well we could test run it…." Kaito, Yuki, and Makiko stared at each other.

Then they all looked back at Hotaru. Makiko hugging Pixel tight asks, "What if we get stuck in there…?" Hotaru looks down at her. "Since when have none of my inventions work?" She asks looking at her. "That one tim-" Kaito was stopped by Hotaru's death glare. "I didn't ask you…." She says under her breath. He laughs nervously. Hotaru then looks back at Makiko. "Since you're too scared to go on;I'll help you and show you there is nothing to fear." Hotaru says with another smile. Makiko hesitates. "C...can i…" She stops. Hotaru gets a confused look on her face. "Can you what? Makiko-san.." Makiko blows a strand of her purple hair out of her face. "Can...I choose the anime we can go to?" She asks shyly. She looks up at Hotaru with a small shy grin. Hotaru nods. Makiko's grin grew into a small yet excited smile. "R..really?" She asks. Hotaru nods once more. Makiko jumps excitedly throwing her stuffed cat in the air then hugging Hotaru. Usually Hotaru wouldn't allow Makiko to do these sweet acts, but for now she doesn't mind. Yuki and Kaito look at each other then shrugged. Hotaru got up, and her face turned back into that serious look she always has. "Makiko tell me what anime you want and I'll put it in." Hotaru said looking at her. Makiko stutters a little. "Well...I want to.." Makiko then stops and looks at everyone.

"Well? Tell us…" Yuki said waiting. Makiko sighed. "I want to go to Ouran Highschool Host Club." Everyone paused. Hotaru spit out the water she was drinking, Yuki's right eye twitched a few times, and Kaito just stood there wide eyed. "Re..really?" Hotaru asked cleaning the water she spit out. Makiko nodded then smiled cutely. "Please? It's one of my favorite anime!" Makiko squeezed Pixel, and spun around. Hotaru never really liked OHSHC, but since she let Makiko pick...She looked at Yuki then at Kaito. All three of them looked at Makiko; she was doing those puppy eyes again. "Well, you did say she could pick any anime," Kaito said in a persuasive tone. He put his hand under his chin. "And she chose OHSHC." Yuki nodded….then she saw that Makiko was still making those puppy eyes. Hotaru scratched her head. "Okay." She said with a sigh.

She walked up to the machine and typed in a code and the name of the Anime. Makiko was curious, so she walked up to Hotaru but Hotaru pushed her away with her foot. "Huh…" Makiko said in a squeaky voice. She then walked towards Yuki and climbed up to her shoulders and sat on them. Yuki and Kaito smiled at her. "Okay guys….It's starting up." Hotaru said in a hidden excitement. Yuki set Makiko down and walked over to Hotaru, Kaito following. "I'm so happy!" Makiko shouted raising her arms in the air. Then she started doing a little dance. Yuki and Kaito chuckled, but as usual Hotaru rolled her eyes.

"Let's go guys." Hotaru opened the sealed door and went in. Yuki and the others went in too. Hotaru handed them Goggles. "Put these on." She commanded. "Why?" Yuki said in a sarcastic tone.

"Just put them on."

Yuki put hers on, Kaito put his on, and Makiko put her's on. "HOLD ON!" Hotaru shouted. Everyone held onto the handles inside the machine. Makiko was scared so she held onto Kaito and Yuki. The machine turned on, and everyone got dizzy. Makiko let go of Yuki and held tighter on Kaito. "Onee-chan…" She said. _"Yuki and I have always been older brother and sister figures for Makiko."_ Kaito thought. 'WE'RE HEEEREEEEE!" Hotaru shouted. Which made Makiko jump and let go of Kaito and hug Pixel tight to her chest.

Then Makiko noticed what Hotaru had said. A huge smile formed on her face. Which made Hotaru almost awe. She quickly covers her mouth, and opens the machine. There they were...A big...I mean huge….GINORMOUS school right in front of them. Makiko couldn't wipe the huge smile off of her face. She tried running..but Hotaru grabbed her by the collar. "HEY!" Makiko shouted trying to get out of the grip. Hotaru pulled her back. "Calm down. We need to act the part." Hotaru says covering Makiko's mouth. "And how are we gonna do that?" Yuki and Kaito asked at the same time. Hotaru uncovered Makiko's mouth and stood up. "Just act like we don't know them." She did a salute pose. Yuki's face turns blank. "What's with the pose…" Hotaru Stops saluting and crosses her arms. "We have to act like we don't know them…" She repeated. Everyone nodded.

Makiko climbs onto Kaito's shoulders this time. "Onward!" She said pointing to the school. Hotaru had put her headphones on, and started listening to her favorite playlist. "Why do you need music everywhere we go?" Yuki asks with a giggle. Hotaru couldn't hear her.

"Of course."

Yuki scowled. A couple minutes later they're in front of the school doors. Makiko felt a shrill of excitement. Kaito had put Makiko down, and she marched forward opening the doors. They walked in. Seeing girls in yellow gowns and boys in Blue uniforms. Everyone stared at them; talking about them. "Who are they?" One girl asked a friend. "Are they new.." Another student asks. The group stopped walking and stood there, well Hotaru wasn't paying attention so Yuki had to grab her shirt. "Huh…" She looked up from her phone and put her headphones around her neck. Makiko hugging Kaito out of shyness. Kaito looks down at her and pats her on the head. Then...A big group of girls came running towards them. Screaming, "SHES SO CUTE!" They were all over Makiko. "AWE! LOOK HOW SMALL SHE IS!" Another girl says. "Is she your little sister?" A girl asks in a high pitched voice. Kaito's eyes widen. "Uh..no, we're the same age." He chuckled. The girls look down at Makiko. "Wow...another one…" A girl says. _"Another one?"_ Kaito asks himself *since he's never seen OHSHC* Hotaru walks up to the group of girls. "We're here for the Host Club….Where is it?" She asks in a serious tone. A rumble in the floor started to happen. Makiko's eyes widen and sparkle knowing who it was.

A blonde girl comes out of the floor on a giant capsil. "I see you're trying to find the Host Club?" She says trying to sound serious. "Y..yeah...how did you know?" Kaito said stuttering. _"So many cute girls here.."_ He thinks to himself. _"Kaito snap out of it!"_ Yuki said back to him in each other's minds. He nods at Yuki quickly, then gulps. The girl hops off the capsil. "I'm the manager," She says trying to sound serious again. "It's this way." She started walking up the stairs. "Who are you guys anyway?" She asks without even looking back. "Uh.. I'm Yuki Akiyama and that right there is my twin brother Kaito Akiyama." Kaito smiled turning red. _"Another set of twins…"_ The girl thought. "I'm Makiko! Makiko Soukkeo." She gave The girl a big hug. "I'm Renge Houshakuji." She said pushing Makiko off. She looks at Hotaru. "Um...she never told me who she was." Hotaru looked at her and glared. Renge then looked away. "That's um...Hotaru Adachi..she isn't really friendly with new people." Kaito butted in. "She's not friendly at all...well sometimes she is." Renge's face lit up. "So she's a tsundere?" She asks. "As an otaku I know a tsundere when I see one!" She got in Hotaru's face. Hotaru looked at her then said, "Um...You forgetting something." Her sharp canines flashed in Renge's face. "Oh..yeah.." She turned a corner. "The host club is right here!" She pointed at a big door that said " **MUSIC ROOM 3"** "A music room.." Yuki was confused. "It was abandoned so they took over it to make the host club…" Yuki nodded. She opened the door...Then a ton of rose pedals came out of nowhere. Makiko loved it...but on the other hand Yuki got some in her mouth, Hotaru didn't like it, and Kaito just stood there. "Uh..Re-" Yuki tried asking her something but she was gone.

The four of them walk in..but as soon as they walk in a tall good looking blonde guy sweeps Hotaru off her feet. "Hello there, princes-" Hotaru punches him in the chin. "LET GO OF ME! IDIOT!" He lets go dramatically then scowls in a corner. "Uh…" Yuki and Kaito were confused….except Makiko she wasn't even paying attention she got distracted by the smell of cake and other sugary sweets. "Hello." A guy with glasses and a clipboard walks towards them.

"And who might you guys be?" He asks adjusting his glasses. "I'm Yuki...That's my twin brother, tha-" She got disrupted by the sound of two identical orange haired boys. "You guys are twins too?" They ask at the exact same time, and insync. Yuki and Kaito look at them. "Uh..yeah." Yuki said back to them. "We've never seen twins who are the different gender." Said one of the twins, the other one just nodded. Yuki smiled gleefully...but then she noticed Makiko was gone. She nudged Kaito. "Where is Makiko.." She asked worried. Kaito scratched his head. Hotaru tapped her shoulder and pointed where she was. She was with a small blonde boy eating cake. "Oh...Makiko.." Yuki said. Makiko looked at Yuki with cake all over her face. "HI YUKI-CHAN!" She said waving. Yuki and Kaito walked towards her.

While they were talking to Makiko and the small boy, the twins were hitting on Hotaru. "Hey...I like your attitude." One said. "I don't even know who you guys are." Hotaru started grinding her teeth. "Oh..hehe..sorry i'm Hikaru." The other twin came in front. "And I'm Kaoru." They pointed at each other. Hotaru smirked, and put her headphones back on. The twins look at her then back at each other. "She didn't even tell us who she was." Kaoru said in a confused tone. "Oh her name is Hotaru...didn't you hear Yuki tell Kyoya?" Hikaru said putting an arm around his brother. "Yuki..?" Kaoru asks, then Hikaru pointed at a girl with blonde hair.

"Oh so your name is Honey?" Kaito asks confused. Honey giggles. "Well...that's what everyone calls me...My real name is Mitsukuni." He then eats more cake. "You and this girl are a lot alike…" A girlish looking boy says. "Haru-chan!" Honey says happily. Makiko blushes a little at what Haruhi said. "Hold on...how old are you?" Yuki asks. "Cause...Makiko is 16." Haruhi and Honey smile. "She's a lolita?" Haruhi asks smiling. "Yeah." Yuki says with a chuckle. "Well, Honey is a boy-lolita." Honey nods then stuffs his face with cake again.

"He's actually the oldest."

Kaito and Yuki froze. "Ho..how old is he?" They ask at the same time. "I'm 17." A tall guy walks towards Honey. "You have cake on your face again." He says wiping it off him. Honey smiled at him. "Thank you Mori." He says politely. _"He's so sweet and adorable."_ Makiko blushes at that thought. Hotaru walks in with her headphones on. "Wha-" Hotaru stopped talking and looked at Honey then at Makiko then back at Honey then back at Makiko. Her facial expression changed to " **Why am I here?"**

" _There's two of them now?"_ She asks herself. She just quietly stares at the two. "Hi Hotaru-chan!" Makiko smiles, and so does Honey. "I'm gonna go now." Without any hesitation she walked off. "Hey! Wait for us!" The twins say as they follow her. Hotaru groans. She turns her music up louder. "Idiots." She says under her breath.

Makiko picks up Pixel and puts her on the table. "This is Pixel." Makiko says hugging it tightly. A whole crowd of girls crowd around the table. "AWWEEE!" Tons of girls were dying over Makiko and Honey's cuteness. Both of them flashed a smile. Tamaki walking away out of the corner, saw that half of the guests were crowding the table. He walks towards it to see why the girls were being that way. Then he saw it, Honey and a girl who acted just like him talking and being cute ***As usual** * "It'd be even cuter if they were dating!" One of the girls said, and tons of girls awed at that idea. All of a sudden the whole floor started to rumble.

Yuki looked up; "It's the same girl from earlier." She says. Hotaru and the twins turn around to see too. Then Hotaru grabbed the twins and threw them to the ground. "Leave me alone." She says, and her sharp canines show. They both saw her teeth then immediately thought she was a vampire or something. "That's why she's tsundere." Kaoru says nodding rapidly."She's a vampire." Hikaru says looking at his brother. They soon hear Renge's voice.

"Ah! The power of shipping!" She says making weird and random poses. "Does she always come out of nowhere?" Yuki asks Tamaki. He nods. "So...You guys want Makiko and Honey to be a thing...even though they just met?" All the girls nodded, and Kaito was just staring at her all red. Yuki steps on his foot. He tries covering up the pain. "Well...UNACCEPTABLE!" She yells pointing at Honey and Makiko. Kaito jumped to see that her personality and mood changed like night and day. "THEY HAVE TO GET TO KNOW EACH OTHER FIRST!" Makiko got scared and hugged Pixel. Renge's hair turned into snakes. "Is she always this crazy?" Kaito asks Kyoya. Kyoya nods.

"SO..BEFORE THE SHIP STARTS THEY NE-" As Renge started to raise her voice; she and everyone else saw that Makiko was about to cry. "Mmph…" She started crying and went to hug Yuki.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2: The search for Makiko

Makiko started crying and went to Yuki. Renge stopped shouting and everyone turned their heads towards Makiko. She looked at Honey, and there he was holding a piece of cake in one hand looking at her...He isn't smiling anymore. Nobody is smiling anymore. Makiko let go of the hug she had with Yuki and left. "Oh..poor thing." One girl said with worry. Honey still staring at the door that she had left in. "I'm taking a nap." He said; He grabbed Usa-chan and went to one of the sofa's. "Okay ladies…." Tamaki looked at all of them.

"I would like you guys to leave."

All the girls nodded, and understood...so they did leave. Renge tried disappearing again. "Not so fast." Hikaru and Kaoru said at the same time. Renge turned around and looked at everyone. Yuki started to worry. "Where'd Makiko go?" She asks the hosts. "She shouldn't have gotten that far." Kyoya said looking at his notebook. She wiped her tears off. "I hope so."

Honey wasn't actually asleep. He was too worried about Makiko. _"I know we just met today, but i've never actually met anyone like me..especially a girl,"_ He thought to himself. He hugged Usa-chan tightly. _"I wish you hadn't left Makiko. I wish Renge didn't scare you like that. I wish you were here hanging out with me again."_ He couldn't get her out of his mind. Her shortish/longish brown hair, her violet eyes, her tan skin...everything!

Mori looked over at Honey, and he could tell he wasn't sleeping at all. "Mitsukuni...is there something wrong?" Mori asked with a straight face. Honey sat up; his eyes filled with tears. Everyone eventually notices Honey crying. "Why did she leave." Honey asked with sad eyes. Everyone looked at Renge. Her whole face went blank. "Oh..why don't you look at the time..hehe...he…" She threw a smoke bomb on the ground and crab walked all the way to the door. "Ya know we can still see you…" Hikaru said trying not to laugh with his brother.

She eventually left. Then everyone reverted their eyes back on Honey. "I want to search the whole school...or the whole world for her." He said proudly, but then he got sad again. "Well...you'll need someone to go with you." Haruhi said. Then everyone looked straight at Hotaru. She looked up from her phone and looked at everyone. "What?" She asks staring at everyone with a confused look "Didn't you hear anything?" Tamaki asked her dramatically. Hotaru didn't have to say anything; the look she gave Tamaki said "idiot" all over it. He glared at her.

"Well why is everyone looking at me?" She asked in a commanding tone. "Makiko ran off" Yuki said in a sad tone. Hotaru stared at Yuki.

"What does that have to do with me?"

Honey walked up to her. "Ple-" The twins grab him. "Be careful...try not to get her mad." Kaoru said. Honey tilted his head. "She's a vampire." Hikaru says looking at her. Hotaru's face turns grim. "I can hear you guys," They stared at her. "I'm not a vampire. My teeth are just sharp." She pointed at her canines. Everyone was looking at them. "GUYS!" Yuki shouted. "We are forgetting what we were supposed to actually do!" Everyone looked at her. "Hotaru, you are going with Honey to find Makiko." Hotaru's jaw dropped. "Um...why don't we all split into different groups..hehe…" She did a fake smile. Yuki nodded. "Okay, Hitachiin Twins you guys partner up with..." She was thinking. "Ah-ha!" She exclaimed, then she pointed at Hotaru. Hotaru flinched, and then stared at Yuki. Yuki smiled sarcastically. "Goodluck you guys!" She waved. The twins had grabbed a hold of Hotaru's arms. "Let go!" She shouted as they ran out. Everyone started laughing. "Honey you can come with me and Kaito." Yuki said softly. Honey nodded. Then climbed onto Mori.

So, they were off.

"Where should we look first?" Kaito asks. Yuki thought. "Since she loves food…" Honey, Kaito, and Mori look at her. "Where is the lunchroom?" Yuki asks Mori and Honey. "It's this way." Honey said with a little squeak in his voice. As they were walking...they didn't notice Makiko behind one of the large poles.

Makiko stares at Honey as they walk by...her little heart pounding. _"Oh...What happened was really embarrassing. The worst part it happened right in front of Honey."_ She kept on worrying.

Then she thought... _"I watched the whole anime, and Honey seems to like everyone."_ She blushed from the thought. _"He's so adorable."_ She couldn't stop thinking about him. She hugged her stuffed cat tightly. _"Oh Honey, I wish I could just tell you how I feel...I know we just met."_ She started twirling in circles. An idea popped up in her head. _"I will confess my feelings."_ She nodded, Then marched out to find him.

Hotaru had her headphones on, so she could mute out the twins. "Hotaru…" Kaoru said tapping her shoulder. She looked back once, then looked away. "Hotaru…." Hikaru said getting in front of her. Hotaru turned her music up louder. "She does not like people does she…" Hotaru said putting a hand to his chin. "I have an idea.." They both said. "What is yours?" Kaoru asks wide eyed. "Well...we could do that game to see if she can tell us apart." Hikaru saw the look on Kaoru's face, and knew that he was thinking the same thing. They both walk up to her. "Hey..Hotaru you wanna play a little game?" Hikaru asks getting in her face. She pushes his face away. "What kind of game?" She asks sarcastically. The twins couldn't tell that she was being sarcastic, so they just went on. "You have to guess, which one of us is Hikaru and which one is Kaoru." They said pointing at eachother. Hotaru put her headphones around her neck. "Okay.." She says without looking at them. Then she looks up at them,

Her yellow eyes glisten in the sun. The twins stare at her eyes. "Your eye color is really unique." Kaoru says. Hotaru didn't bother to say thank you. "Okay...That one is Hikaru and the other is Kaoru." She pointed at them. "Bzzzt," They both said with peace signs. "Wrong!" Hikaru shouts. Hotaru glared at the twins then put her headphones on. "Why is she always upset and mad at everyone.." Kaoru asks his brother.

Hikaru shrugs. They both look over to see that Hotaru was already walking away. "Oh! We need to find Honey's "girlfriend," The twins joked, but then Hotaru noticed they weren't with her. "C'mon!" She shouts doing a hand motion. The twins catch up behind her.

"Should we go find her…" Tamaki asks Kyoya. Kyoya looks at Tamaki. "She's got enough help." He says, then looks back at his book.

Yuki, Kaito, Honey, and Mori eventually reached the lunchroom. "She most likely would be eating sweets." Kaito looks at Yuki. "Where is the dessert stand.." Yuki asked looking at Mori and Honey. "Oh...It's over there." Honey pointed at a table filled with cake, cupcakes, cotton candy, and other delicious sugary delights. "Um...let's just take a break.." Honey says staring at the cakes. Mori set him down. Yuki and Kaito found some seats and sat in them. Honey started digging in the cakes.

Again...Makiko wasn't far. She stood behind a tall flowerpot. She peeked out a little and Honey saw her. Makiko put a finger to her mouth and told him to quiet. He nodded. "Who are you talking to?" Mori asks. "Oh..um..It's nothing.." Honey said nervously. Mori nodded. Honey looked back at Makiko. "I'll be right back." Honey says getting out of his seat. Mori picked him up. "Um...Mori I said I'd be right back." Mori nodded at Honey then set him down.

Everyone looked at Honey leave the Lunchroom. "I wonder where he is going." Yuki and Kaito say. They look at Mori, he nodded. "Should we follow him?" Yuki asks looking up at Mori. he shook his head.

Honey was following Makiko. "Over here." She says throwing Pixel in the air. Honey ran towards her, and hugged her. Makiko's face turned red. "Why didn't you come to us when you saw us in the Lunchroom." Honey asked in a worried tone. "We..well I got really embarrassed," Makiko started. "I get really sensitive when people raise their voices at me." She looked down at the ground.

Hotaru, Hikaru, and Kaoru saw them. "Wha...where is Mori.." Kaoru asks scratching his head. The three of them went behind a pole and watched Makiko and Honey. "They're alo-." Hotaru covered Hikaru's mouth. "Shh.." She said. He nodded. Then they watched quietly.

Honey lifted her chin up. "Nothing to be embarrassed about." He smiled at Makiko. She turned even more red.

"Huh...you're as red as a strawberry.."

Makiko looked away covering her face. "Wha..uh.." She stuttered.

"How come she..oh.." Hikaru noticed what was happening. "She li-." Hotaru kicks him in his leg. "Shut up." She said sternly. Hikaru nodded holding his leg. Kaoru holding in a laugh; had to cover his own mouth.

Honey giggled showing a big smile. Makiko looked up at him...and put on a small calming smile. "It's fine if you like me. I like you." Honey grabbed Makiko's hand and held it. Makiko felt like she was going to explode. "You..you.." She couldn't talk correctly. Honey helped Makiko up and nodded. "Well...we should get back to the others." He said blushing as he looked into Makiko's violet eyes. Makiko hugged Honey and he hugged her back. "Yeah..they're probably worried." Makiko said in a soft tone. Honey took Makiko's soft hand and they walked back to the lunchroom.

Hotaru and the twins faces went blank. "Did that just happen…" Hotaru said holding her headphones. The twins nodded. "If they got together that means you guys are gonna stay here…" Kaoru said. Hotaru's face turns grim. "Okay…" She says then she starts following Honey and Makiko. "Again!? Wait for us!" The twins started running after.

" _I can't believe this is happening."_ Makiko thought and looked at her hand in Honey's. _"Am..am I dreaming?"_ She kept on asking questions in her head. She looked up at Honey and smiled at him. He smiled back. "Okay we're here." He opens the door and lets Makiko in first. "Thank you Honey.." Makiko says shyly. She sees Yuki and Kaito. Tears start forming on her face. "Yuki-chan! Onii-chan!" She ran to them and hugged them tightly. "I'm sorry for running off like that." Yuki rubbed her back and Kaito patted her head. "It's okay Makiko." Yuki said smiling. Makiko let go and turned to Honey.

He grabbed her hand in his. "We need to tell you gu-." Once again an interruption happens. "MAKIKO AND HONEY ARE TOGETHER!" The twins shouted running towards everyone. Honey and Makiko were confused. Hikaru picked Makiko up by her armpits and Kaoru did the same with Honey. Everyone stared. "D..dating?" Kaito says looking at the two. Makiko and Honey looked up at Kaito and smiled. They heard Kyoya, Haruhi, and Tamaki. "Please put me down." Makiko asks cutely. Hikaru put her down. "How did you guys know?" Makiko asked suspiciously. Kaoru set Honey down. "We saw you guys confessing." Hotaru said looking at the two.

"They confessed?" Haruhi asks. She looked at them and smiled. "Yep!" Makiko said happily. "Well...since they're dating now...we are gonna have to stay here." Kaito said looking at Yuki, Hotaru, and Makiko. The Hitachiin twins smile and look at Hotaru. "Hey! You're gonna be staying here!" Kaoru said hugging her. Hotaru tried pushing him away but Hikaru was hugging her too. Hotaru sighs then hugs them back. "Now let go." She pushed Hikaru with her leg and then pushed Kaoru with her arm. "Now leave me alone would ya?" Hotaru put her headphones on, and played her music. "Well...since we are gonna be living here.." Yuki said. "Um...we don't have a home.." Kaito said. Honey looked at Makiko. "She can live with me and Mori." Makiko turned red, but Yuki and Kaito shook their heads. "Huh...why?" Makiko asks looking up at them.

"Because, we don't want you to be living with your boyfriend." Yuki said looking down at Makiko. "And we don't want anything to happen." Kaito finished. Makiko groaned; "Nothing will happen.." Makiko thought for a second. "Um...I don't even know what will happen." She got confused. "Oh...the innocence." Haruhi says. "I mean..since she doesn't know what you guys are talking about.." Haruhi says looking at Kaito. "Maybe you can trust her...but just this once." She sounded sorta persuasive. Yuki crossed her arms. "Fine. But just this once." Makiko smiled then looked at Honey. "Can we have Hotaru?" The twins ask. Yuki didn't hesitate. "Yes! Please take her. I don't care." Hotaru felt her arms get jerked and saw the twins were running away with her. "HEY! YUKI WHAT THE…" She saw that Yuki and everyone else were laughing.

"GUYYYS!"

"Okay..they left." Haruhi says. "Um...where can we stay?" Yuki wrapped an arm around Kaito. "You can stay with me." Honey says. "Oh that's actually a good idea," Yuki and Kaito say. "We can be with Makiko that way." Kaito said and Yuki nodded. Well let's start heading to our mansions." Tamaki says. Everyone nodded.

Hotaru wanted to destroy Yuki. Kaoru put an arm around Her, but she grabbed it and threw it down. "Leave me alone." She said glaring at him her teeth showing. Kaoru went back with his brother. "I still think she's a vampire." He whispers to Hikaru. They then look back at Hotaru then back at each other.

They reached the twin's mansion. "Well..here we are." Hikaru said opening the door. Hotaru looked from her phone and her eyes widen. "Th...this place is huge…" She looks at the twins. The twins smile. "Yeah…" Kaoru says nervously. Two identical blue haired maids come to meet them. "Hello Masters." They both said at the same time. "Who is this." They look at Hotaru. "Oh..I'm Hotaru." She looks at the identical maids. _"Are everyone twins in this place…"_ She thinks to herself. The maids bow. "Nice to meet you Hotaru." Then they walk away...Still identical even when they walk.

Hotaru looks at the time on her phone. "It's getting late." She says with a yawn. She finds the couch and lays on it. "You can sleep in our bed with us." Kaoru said. "Yeah you'll be more comfortable." Hikaru says after his brother. Hotaru sits up and stares at them. "I'm good." She says then lays back down. "Are you sure?" Kaoru and Hikaru ask her. "Yes I don't want to sleep in a bed with two people I just met." She says, then she closed her eyes. "We'll keep you warm." Hikaru asked once more. She sat up. "No! Now go away!" Hotaru growled a bit when she said that. She put her headphones on and turned up her music all the way. So...the twins headed up to their room.

"This is going to be so cool!" Makiko said happily. She looked out her window. Honey looked at her and smiled. "What's it like in your mansion?" Makiko asks. "I have a lot of cake." Honey says with a giggle. Yuki smiled at the sight. _"Ugh...so cute I am going to die…."_ She thought to herself and looked at them some more. "Oh! We're here!" Honey shouted. The man who was driving the limo opened the door for everyone. Honey grabbed Makiko's hand and ran inside the mansion. Kaito and Yuki followed them in. "I can't believe they're still full of energy it's like 9 at night." Kaito says watching them running all over the mansion. "They did have cake earlier." Yuki says back to Kaito."

"Yeah that is true."

Makiko yawned. "I'm tired." She stretched. "You can sleep with me and usa-chan." Honey says happily. Makiko blushed. "uh..Nope!" Yuki and Kaito came and picked Makiko up. "Do you guys have a guest room?" Kaito asks. Mori nods. "Upstairs turn right." He says then picks up Honey. "Thank you." Yuki says then they dash to the guest room. 313.5555555555555555555555555555/Mori nods and takes Honey to his room.

 **12 o'clock at night**

Hotaru gets up. _"I'm hungry."_ She stretches then looks for the food in the kitchen. She starts humming the song she recently listened to. She found the kitchen...but as she was rummaging through the cupboards...she had an itch. Her pupils dilated. She started shaking. "Blood…" She said. "Senpai...Will love me if I.." She shook her head. She started looking for food again..but she looked up and saw the twins room. Her eyes get bigger and she starts to lick her canines. _"No snap out of it Hotaru."_ She looked away from their room and started to get her midnight snack. As she started to walk to the table...Her mind flicked. "Must...get…." She said then quietly walked into the twins room.

They were sleeping together huddled up. She stared at Kaoru then at Hitaru. Hotaru was on Hikaru's side of the bed staring at him quietly. _"I'm sorry I hit you all those times today senpai."_ She thought staring at his sleeping body. _"I promise...I'll only do that to the girls who get too close to you..hehe..or worse."_ She stared at him till Kaoru moved over to the other side of the bed and Hikaru was on his back. _"Maybe a little blood won't hurt."_ She licked her canines then grabbed his shoulders. _"Give me your blood."_ She then tried digging her teeth into his neck till Kaoru saw her. They were staring at eachother for 3 minutes. Hotaru put her finger over her mouth then vanished.

Kaoru shakes Hikaru awake. "Hikaru...did you see that?" He says worried. "See what...I was asleep." He sits up and hugs Kaoru. "There was this girl on you." Kaoru started. Hikaru's eyes widen. "How could you need feel her? If I hadn't woken you up she would've been drinking your blood." Then they thought, and looked at each other knowing they were both thinking the same thing.

 **To be continued…**


End file.
